Detrás de cámaras
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: una simple publicación puede generar un enorme malentendido. (leer la advertencia antes del capítulo)


**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene una critica al fandom de LL! sunshine! y algunos ship, si eres sensible a la critica y no aguantas que se rompa una uña, te sugiero no leer. Esta historia fue creada como una sátira y no pretende ofender.**

**Esta historia fue hecha para entretener y de forma humorística, no pretende insultar a nadie... si no les resulta graciosa es que de plano muero de hambre como comediante...**

* * *

**Detrás de cámaras.**

— _Gracias por su trabajo _—El grupo de nueve chicas agradece al staff que responden con las mismas palabras.

— Por fin terminamos —Comentó Chika con su energía por los suelos.

— Compórtate, eso no es nada profesional —Regañó Dia.

Chika soltó un _perdón_ bastante flojo.

— Calma Dia —Kanan intervino antes de que le soltara un sermón de horas — Es cierto que este día fue especialmente cansado.

— Aunque sea cierto, eso no cambia el hecho de que somos profesionales y tal comportamiento es mal visto.

De pronto Chika gritó.

— Se me ocurrió una idea —Rápidamente tomó su celular escribiendo una publicación en sus redes sociales.

— ¿Qué haces Chika-chan? —You preguntó curiosa por la nueva idea de su líder.

— Acabo de preguntar a nuestros fans si saben de algún lugar para relajarnos cerca de aquí —Respondió esperando las respuestas.

— Otra vez haciendo.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? —Gritó nuevamente interrumpiendo a Dia — Todos comenzaron a escribir cosas como llevar a You-chan a un hotel o llevar a Riko-chan a un onsen y ¿Qué? ¡Incluso Ruby-chan!

— ¿¡Qué!? —Una furiosa Dia le arrebató el teléfono confirmando que varios decían que hiciera cosas con Ruby más allá de la amistad.

Envió una furiosa mirada a la letrista y esa de inmediato colocó sus manos en defensa. Antes de que pudiera decir, o atacar, a Chika los celulares de varias miembros comenzaron a sonar.

Todas revisaron sus dispositivos notando como en las redes se estaba librando una autentica ship war.

— ¿Esto es una tormenta de arena cibernética-zura?

— Esto empieza a salirse de control —Comentó Kanan tras leer varios comentarios, en la mayoría donde le pedían que eligiera a Mari o Dia como pareja.

— Esto es culpa tuya Chika-san —Reprendió Dia.

— ¿Yo qué hice? —Preguntó asustada y confundida.

— Es por lo que publicaste que está pasando esto.

— De hecho no es culpa suya —Comentó un sujeto extraño de la nada asustando a las chicas.

El extraño se encontraba sentado en una banca, ¿de dónde salió la banca? Quién sabe, tomando algo de un vaso, su rostro estaba cubierto con una capucha blanca y prácticamente todo su atuendo igual.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó la líder mientras todas se ocultaban detrás de ella guardando distancia.

— Mi nombre no importa mucho —Dijo el extraño — Pero puedo explicarles lo que acaba de pasar.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Dia se mostró algo más confiada y valiente frente al extraño.

— Lo que pasó o está pasando en las redes sociales —Habló con calma tomando de su vaso.

— ¿Sabe porque está pasando todo esto? —Cuestionó Chika.

— Para empezar, puedo casi asegurar que tu publicación fue vaga y poco especifica.

Dia observó la publicación original notando la frase _Recomiéndenme un lugar donde poder relajarse y pasarla bien_.

— Definitivamente lo es —Murmuró la pelinegra.

— Pero el problema no es enteramente suyo.

— ¿Ah no? —Exclamó You.

— Verán, la mayoría de los fanáticos suelen ser egoístas —El rostro de todas se mostró ligeramente molesto — Dije la mayoría, y no estoy especificando los suyos, sin importar de cual hables es así.

— Supongo que tiene algo de razón —Comentó Riko algo incomoda.

— Comenzaré por explicar algunos conceptos básicos, si se me permite —Todas prestaron atención — Para empezar todos los humanos tienen gustos y preferencias, es realmente raro encontrar a dos o más personas que compartan múltiples gustos y aficiones, pero existen excepciones.

— ¿Qué clase de excepciones? —Preguntó Ruby detrás de su hermana.

— El fanatismo.

— ¿Es malo tener fans? —Preguntó Chika confundida.

— No se refiere a eso —Contestó Kanan.

— El fanatismo es una _passion_ muy grande hacia algo o alguien —Explica Mari.

— En ocasiones demasiado —Volvieron a prestar atención — El fanatismo puede llegar a extremos en los que se pierde su propia forma de pensar y sentir y prácticamente su guía es aquello a lo que se aferran.

Chika, Yoshiko, y You ladearon la cabeza.

— En otras palabras, siguen como ovejas a su ídolo y toman sus palabras como verdad absoluta sin cuestionar nada —Dejaron escapar una expresión de comprensión — Y creen que están en lo correcto sin importar lo que otros digan, incluso pueden llegar a volverse agresivos o irrespetuosos si encuentran a alguien que va en contra de sus creencias.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver con todo esto? —Pregunta Chika confusa.

— El asunto inicio con las seiyus de Riko y Yoshiko, durante uno de sus acostumbrados eventos surgió el tema de las parejas dentro de Aqours, por lo que ambas comentaron emparejar a sus respectivos personajes entre ellas.

— ¿Entienden de lo que está hablando? —Chika susurró a sus amigas.

Todas negaron confusas.

— Fue a partir de ese momento que los fans comenzaron a tomar ese simple comentario como la verdad absoluta, o el canon —El extraño ignoró lo anterior y continuó — Les importó poco el contenido de la obra o los deseos de la creadora original y comenzaron a afirmar que el nombrado YohaRiko era canon.

— Espera —Detuvo Kanan — ¿Eso no sería ir en contra de la obra original solo porque no te agrada que tu pareja favorita no fuera oficial?

— Para ellos la excusa es que alguien del elenco principal gusta de la pareja por lo tanto es oficial —Contestó.

— Pero eso es ir muy lejos —Protestó Chika — Si alguien se considera fan lo normal sería respetar los deseos del autor.

— Lo normal, claro que lo es, muchos lo hacen pero como dije existen otros que no —Continuó el extraño — Como dije, al ser dicho por personalidades reconocidas y ganando fama constante, sus seguidores prácticamente no cuestionan lo que dicen, aun si es una broma, lo tomaran como algo cierto e incuestionable, y no comprenden que hablan de sus gustos personales y no algo oficial de su autor.

La mayoría parece seguir el ritmo, pero otras no del todo.

— Aun no comprendo que tiene que ver con todo esto —Comentó Yoshiko.

— Al viralizarse la noticia del "ship canon" —Hizo comillas con los dedos — Ganó una "base sólida" en la cual muchos solo apoyaron por seguir al resto cuando conocían poco o nada de los personajes, pese a que los primeros PV e incluso la primera temporada mostrara poca o nula interacción entre esos personajes no disminuyó para nada.

— Ahora que lo menciona —Comentó Riko — No recuerdo una sola escena donde habláramos directamente una con la otra sin que estuviera el resto.

— Cierto, charlaba solo con Ruby o Zuramaru —Concordó la datenshi — Y es extraño que lo diga pero tendría más sentido que me emparejaran con Chika, después de todo fue ella la que me arrastró a ser school idol —Dijo algo molesta.

Todas le dieron la razón.

— Como dije antes, el peso de una figura reconocida fue un factor que decidió todo —El hombre retomó la palabra — Y debido al segundo PV y también a la historia de la primera temporada, aunque fue claro que Chika aclaró que a You solo la veía como su mejor amiga, los fans del YohaRiko en su afán de no aceptar que el ChikaRiko mostraba bases canonicas mucho más sólidas insistieron que Chika realmente amaba a You como más que una amiga.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó Chika.

— Bueno, son especulaciones mías —Respondió — Pero es lo que la mayoría de fans hace, después de tener a una pareja favorita buscan como emparejar a los personajes restantes para que no interfieran con su favorita.

— Bueno, todos quisieran que sus personajes favoritos estuvieran juntos —Comentó Mari.

— Pero ignorar los deseos del autor original no está bien —Expresó Dia.

— Siempre y cuando no afecte la obra original no veo el problema —Habló Kanan.

— Ese es el gran problema con los animes originales —Interrumpió el hombre — En el caso de salir una segunda o tercera temporada, los altos mandos suelen prestar más atención a los gustos de los fans que las ideas de quien crea la historia, lo cual a veces termina en una temporada llena de fanservice o una historia inconsistente con el único fin de vender.

— ¿Historia inconsistente? —Inquirió la pequeña Ruby.

— Tomen de ejemplo el inicio de su segunda temporada —Reinició el extraño — De la nada Riko y Yoshiko ya tenían una interacción mucho mayor y una "explicación" del porqué, cosa que nunca se mencionó ni una pista en la temporada pasada.

— Eso es cierto, si sus madres eran tan amigas ¿Cómo es que tardaron tanto en darse cuenta que ustedes estaban en el mismo grupo y no se reunieron? —Preguntó You.

Ninguna de las dos supo que contestar.

— Si lo piensas, muchas cosas no tienen mucho sentido desde la segunda temporada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Chika? —Preguntó Kanan.

— Digo, ¿Recuerdan cuando armábamos el festival de clausura de la escuela y Shiitake se coló? —Todas asintieron — ¿Por qué Riko-chan huyó de ella si se supone que antes ya podía tocarla?

Todas vieron con sorpresa a la joven mikan.

— Dejando de lado las incoherencias —El extraño hizo reaccionar a todas — La horda de fans que creen tener la razón siempre buscaran aplastar a aquellos que vayan contra sus gustos y buscaran cualquier excusa o producto original para buscar evidencias de que están en lo correcto pero siempre ignoraran todo aquello que esté en contra. Un ejemplo son los dramas, mangas, o diarios.

Todas se mantenían atentas-

— A diferencia del anime, estos toman más la opinión del creador y plasman las ideas que fueron desechadas en el anime, o complementos. Lo que pocos fans hacen es buscar todo el material distribuido compararlo, y buscar la opinión del creador de la obra antes de tomar una decisión.

— ¿Y qué pasa si aun así mi opinión es diferente a la del autor? —Preguntó Chika.

— Siempre y cuando seas consiente de tus gustos no se verán reflejados en la obra original y aceptes la decisión del autor no debería haber ningún problema.

— Y negarte a aceptarlo es lo que nos trae a todo esto —Completó Mari.

— Existen incluso algunos que crean parejas inexistentes o poco probables, como DiaMaru —Ambas se vieron sorprendidas y sonrojadas — KanaRuby —Ahora Dia quería matar con la mirada a su amiga delfín — YouRiko.

— _¡Iugh!_ —Exclamaron ambas con un poco de asco — _¡Oye!_

— Y varias más —Continuó como si nada — Lo que las hace diferentes es que quienes muestran estos gustos aceptan que sus ships son prácticamente improbables, a diferencia de los otros.

— Bien, probaste tu punto, debo tener cuidado con lo que público —Dijo Chika — Por cierto ¿Quién eres?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a todas mostrando la misma cara de confusión.

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló — Solo un fan más.

* * *

**Eh querido hacer esta critica por mucho tiempo, y de hecho fueron muchas cosas las que no pude incluir, tanto que ya estoy pensando en serio hacer vídeos para YT y analizar todo esto y más... por desgracia las obras originales como LL! son las más susceptibles a este tipo de situaciones narradas.**

**El fanatismo es así y por desgracia el 99% de los fandom del mundo igual, pocos se salvan de tener ese tipo de gente, use solo de ejemplo a sunshine! pero no quiere decir que la primera generación estuviera libre, esa gente solo redirigió su odio a Aqours y dejaron de matarse entre ellos. E****xisten varios ejemplos como el de Naruto que los fans NaruSaku atacaban a su creador por no darles su ship como canon llegando al punto de exigir que lo rehiciera para darles el gusto solamente, por suerte, y desgracia para ellos, los deseos del creador son absolutos.**

**Otro de los casos más recientes, y conocido, fue el de Haganai, o mejor conocido como ****Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, una serie de novelas ligeras muy famosas y con un anime de dos temporadas, donde el autor fue acosado por los fans de cada chica exigiendo que fuera ella la ganadora al final, el autor furioso por el acoso terminó dando un final con todos siendo solo amigos y mostrando un final abierto, dejando claro sus palabras en una entrevista que la obra terminó de ese modo por todo el acoso de parte de esos fans, esa fue su venganza. **

**Bueno, gracias por leer, y si te molestaste por el contenido fue porque seguro no leíste la advertencia.**


End file.
